


You’ll be with me (for how long?)

by zoom09



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Open Ending, True Love, may cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoom09/pseuds/zoom09
Summary: For how long? It's an unanswered question that follows you for years until her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short and kind of crack fix with mistakes here and there. But enjoy :)

**Lena's side**

We’ve been together for two months now and you're still waiting for that day come. 

“Miss Luthor, Mr Wayne is in line 3.” - you have to thanks Bruce for this distraction. you haven't been productive so far until after talking with him. Who would have thought, two mysterious multi-billionaire talk frequently not only about business but also about life. We're all alone that's why we talk to each other easily and we know how to keep our private life separately. Too bad, we have no feeling for each other else we could be a good match. 

At least you could focus on your work after the call until the swoosh and landing sound come from the balcony outside. You must have forgot to close the door earlier. Turning around and looking at the welcome intruder, your heart aches when our eyes meet.

“You're working late again, babe.” - You could see a worried look on her face.

“Sorry, I forget time sometimes. Forgive me?” - After few months together you figure out, she couldn't resist your pouting face either. At least this goes both way. You feel relieve when her posture becomes softer and walks slowly toward me. 

“I miss you.” - Engulf you in her strong embrace and breathe in each other senses. 

Her sad voice hurts you somehow. You caress her face and give her a peck. Looking at your desk, there’re still many works to do until your next meeting but you have changed lately. She's more important than work. It scares you.

“Take me home, Supergirl.” - You put my arms around her neck after clean up your desk. 

She's happy to do so. Soon we're at her place. You prefer hers more. It's cozy, homey and hers. 

We're too tired for any physical activities so we agree to settle for a quiet take out and movie night. When she changes into pajama, You see several cuts and bruises on her torso. You want to ask how but it seems she doesn't want to talk about that so you put it aside. She'll tell me eventually anyway. Three pizzas and one and a half movie later, she tells me about today event. A young alien went rogue in highschool today because other students bullied her to the point she couldn't stand back anymore. You listen to all the confuse, pain and worry from your girlfriend until she falls asleep on your lap. 

This is the picture of perfect you want for your future. Working late and then going home with her and listen to each other story, comfort each other. 

But your dream picture fades slowly the next day. You know from the start that everything will change someday. 

He returns. You could see the shock from her face and that linger confuse feeling in her eyes. But you try to wave it off. You are together now. You believe she would not leave you without reason. But then when she looks at you and then him. That waverly is enough. You know you're being silly but she has the right about her own feeling. You peck her maybe one last time before calmly tell her to talk everything clear with him. You know she could hear the changing in your heart so you try hard to calm your heart rate. You manage to get into your office in your most composed self. Gathering all necessary, you go into the secret room in your office. No one could find you here, not even Supergirl. The room has lead wall around, using noise cancellation system that she couldn't hear you. It's time.

Finally, you break down on the floor and smile on your face. You don’t know how long you have been on the floor, doing nothing but looking aimlessly at the leg of the table near by, drawing the House of El crest on the floor. Tear hasn't come yet. Taking a deep breath, you get up and prepare your own alcohol fest. Facing 3 bottle of good whisky and a glass now pouring three third of the glass, you start this same monologue again. 

You experienced the first separate at the young age. Four years were the amount of time before the first person in your life left you. You were too young to understand the lost. But then you met someone else to replace that place.Not one but two people showed interest in you. Your father loved you in his own way. He would give you his attention whenever he was around. He took you to his business meeting and trained you to be like a Luthor. And Lex, he was a good sibling. He could play with you and always patiently with you. The only one you want to win over was Lillian but she was too difficult. You lost the hope long time ago. But then it was the matter of time before your father left you, and then soon your beloved brother. There are so many people left you in between too, your friends at boarding school, your peer at university. 

So many people leave that make you have a question in your head whenever you have someone that you care in your life. How long before they will leave you behind? 

You’re used to it. You should be used to it by now. But since that sunshine reporter approached you and befriended you, you have let your guard down significantly. You think maybe the curse is lifted. But you're wrong. Even your trusted secretary also betrayed you. The day you knew true face of Jessica, it hurts. You didn't prepare for that. You thought that your employee would agree with your vision, your effort. But it seems some of them don't like it. 

Dating her is the best thing that comes to your life so far but still that question still imprints in your being. You're counting people that left. You lost count. You lost count on the number of glasses that you have drunk too. 

Your phone is blinking and you don't care. You could feel the effect of alcohol in your system now. Everything is blurry but why why your mind is still working. It supposes to be shut down and blank. Stupid brain. You're angry. 

The next thing you know is shattered glasses on the floor. You must have throw it toward to wall at some point. You don't remember. Your head hurt. Need to refresh, yeah you should. Taking a quick shower and changed into your spare clothes here. Looking at your tired face in the mirror, you feel empty. You should be back to reality. You have a whole business to run. 

Checking your phone, and you’re surprised that it's been 2 whole days. And your girlfriend (?) has called, texted almost every minutes. You have no energy to deal with this now. You clear history call, ignore the unread messages. Suddenly the voice startles you. 

“Lena, I know you're in there.” - Supergirl is in your office and is facing the lead door. 

Yeah right, you should have  built several lead room so Supergirl couldn't pin point your whereabout easily. 

Once you face her, suddenly the answer comes to you. Why you left people leave you, you could also leave them. Your eyes lock with hers. It's painful but you're tired of letting people leave her time after time. 

“It's over.” - You can only manage those words and run away before you break down again. You feel numb. 

> If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, its yours forever. If it doesn’t, then it was never meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Wondering whether should write another chapter from Kara's side to explain more and give them happy ending?


End file.
